A young Hero
by Xes Kurai
Summary: Taro Strife on his way to becoming a hero and he meets along with Sephiroth and his  best friend Kenyo


Disclamer:*I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the original char's just the main charecter(s)*

The young Strife was walking in town of Radiant Gardens and his father had been a soldier for many years and he wanted to go in his dad's path the blonde boy moved

his hand in his hair and his buster sword was at his waste and he was going to the maw to practice. "Today seems like a good day" The sun was shining and the sky had

A light Velvet color and the blonde haired boy took off his headband and then he got his buster and then he was moving around swiftly with it right to left

side by side. "I will be a good soldier...and I will defeat any heartless.." There was a small red ribbon tied to the upper handle of his buster sword the blonde boy

has been at the maw practicing for any battle of any darkness. A dark haired boy came along and he had approached Taro. "Ah I see that you are prepared for practice"

said the dark haired boy as Taro goes to look behind him still swaying his sword "You seem to have come along at the right time...Kenyo." Said Taro "Hmph" Kenyo

said under his breath "you are full of suprises Taro.. and what a perfect time to be practicing with an old friend who doesn't even come by to say hello" Kenyo said

as Taro goes into a still stance and smiles he turns around and walks over to Kenyo and he takes his hand into a hug "If it's a fight you want you've come at the

right time.." Taro said "and why not start with a good-" Kenyo had made the first move "Way ahead of you!" said the dark haired boy as he jumped into the air doing

a flip behind Taro. Taro's eyes were closed and he turned right around keeping his eyes closed the whole time while fighting with Kenyo and Kenyo was dodgeing some

of the his moves. Taro was rapidly swinging toward Kenyo "I can dodge no problem!" Kenyo said as he was starting to duck from Taro's buster. Kenyo charged toward

Taro with his sword that had suddenly starded to slice against the buster "Heh heh heh" Taro quickly swooshed Kenyo's sword away which made him lose his balence

"Ack!" Kenyo fell on his side. "Your no match for me old friend.." Said Taro "and you seem to have gotten better" replied Kenyo who was now getting up Taro had

came up to him with a quick attack as Kenyo put his sword above his head where both of their blades had met. Kenyo's sword was shaking as Taro leaned more to him.

"You will be a good fighter Kenyo I think fighting with me will get you toughed up" Said Taro jokingly "Hmph... I'm sure you will be good with your teaching then"

Kenyo said with doubt "I think I have more to it then you think!" Kenyo rose up from the ground and both the boys were swinging their weapons then Kenyo lost control

of his sword and it flew off over his head and he fell backwards as Taro's buster was to Kenyo's face. "You have done well my friend you will be good as a soilder"

Kenyo was looking up at Taro then to his buster which was now at his neck "Very well Taro...ver well." Said Kenyo "Well I sm a Strife" said Taro smiling "Yeah." Said

Kenyo and he got up as the buster left his vision then he picked up his sword that was behind him. "Well that was pretty good I don't want to take any more of your

time so I'm gunna split I'll see you around Taro.." Kenyo said leaving the area "Alright then Ken see you around." he went ant practiced some more but then a voice

had aproached him. "You are skilled young Strife" Taro halted "Wha?" the blonde haired boy froze as the voice had came to his scenses. "I know you will be just like

your father" the silver haired man had came out from behind him "What is it do you want Sephiroth..Mock my family once more or do you come to be defeated..?" said

Taro coldly "I'm not afraid of you.." Sephiroth stood there as Taro turned around "Hmm I see, you do not fear me. Like father like son" said the silver haird man

"Why don't you just fight me then...that is unless you are afraid you'll lose" The teen was not at all afraid of the old family enemy. "No, I'll hold this fight

for some other time of need...there is better things to be done here anyway" Sephiroth had stroked his Masamune across Taro's cheek and Taro was angry and a yellow

bright wing came out of his left shoulder and he flew over to the sliver haird man and everything got dark as Taro's buster came right to Sephiroth at the speed

of light and then he was gone "We will meet again Sephiroth...I swear it.." Taro came down as the wing has opened and shot back into his shoulder and he saw Kenyo

standing 40 feet away by a house and he was there leaning against the outside of the wall of the house with a blank look on his face as his dad approached him and

then Taro went walking back home not about to mention to his father about what had happned. *To be continued*


End file.
